


Rumble Around

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Rumble Around

**Rumble around - The Weasley Brothers**

 

_Ron lag halb angezogen auf seinem Bett, die Decke bis zu den Hüften nach oben gezogen. Er hatte den ganzen Nachmittag mit Ginny Quidditch gespielt und sie hatte ihn fertig gemacht._

_Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes._

_Er war einfach nicht zu diesem Sport geboren und Harry war ihm auch keine große Hilfe gewesen. Dieser hatte nur am Rand gesessen und hatte zugesehen. Ab und an war ein absolut unbrauchbares Kommentar gekommen._

_Schließlich hatte er keine Lust mehr gehabt und hatte aufgegeben. Die anschließende Dusche war richtig gut gewesen und er fühlte sich ziemlich erholt und ausgeruht. Das waren vermutlich auch nicht gerade die richtigen Worte, um seinen Zustand zu umschreiben, aber er war nicht mehr erschöpft. Das warme Wasser hatte seine Muskeln entspannt und jetzt lag er halb zugedeckt und mit Shorts bekleidet in seinem Bett._

_Es war ein typischer Samstagnachmittag. Alle waren außer Haus, bis auf die Twins, die sich irgendwo herumtrieben. Aber selbst das störte den Rothaarigen nicht wirklich. Er vergrub sein Gesicht tief in den Kissen und seufzte. Irgendwie war er es gar nicht mehr gewohnt so alleine zu sein, aber seitdem Harry mit Ginny zusammen war, verbrachte er auch nicht mehr wirklich viel Zeit mit ihnen. Hermine war in letzter Zeit auch zu beschäftigt, um sich ihm zu widmen. Doch auch darüber war Ron nicht sonderlich böse. Er genoss die neugewonnene Freiheit._

_Er war gerade halb eingeschlafen, als ihn ein laues Rumpeln mit anschließend tuschelnden Stimmen wieder weckte. Er vernahm leise die Stimmen der Zwillinge, die anscheinend vor seiner Tür standen._

 

**Freds POV**

Ich hatte mit George ausgemacht, direkt vor Rons Zimmertür zu apparieren. Ich kam vor meinem Zwillingsbruder mit einem leisen 'Plopp' an, kurz nach mir dann auch George. Nur eben nicht neben mir, sondern direkt AUF mir! Was natürlich ein böses Rumpeln verursachte. Ich war mir zwar sehr sicher, dass der Kleine schlafen würde, aber wir konnten natürlich nicht hundertprozentig sicher sein.

Eben aus diesem Grund schnappte ich jetzt George am Arm und zog ihn mit mir in eine stille Ecke. Wir konnten von Glück reden, dass außer uns niemand zu Hause war, denn wir wollten Ron ein bisschen triezen. Ich streichelte sanft über die Wange meines Bruders und küsste ihn fordernd.

Ja ... ich weiß. Inzest ist verboten, aber: es ist mir SCHEIßEGAL!

Wirklich, andere Worte gab es nicht dafür, denn ohne George konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen zu leben und ich konnte auch wirklich ganz schlecht teilen.

"Denk daran, was wir ausgemacht haben. Ich gehe zuerst zu Ron und du kommst nach." Ein erneuter stürmischer Kuss folgte.

"Aber mach schnell ja?" hauchte George verfüherisch.

Ich nickte. Natürlich würde ich mich beeilen. Was dachte sich mein Bruder eigentlich? Das ich Ron für mich alleine wollte? Ich war jemand der ungern teilte, das stimmte, aber mit George würde ich alles teilen. Womit er der einzige Mensch auf Erden war, dem diese Ehre zu Teil wurde.

Gut, eine zweifelhafte Ehre, aber es war eine.

Mit einem erneuten Kuss trennte ich mich von meinem Zwilling und ging auf die Türe zu.

 

_Ron hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen und döste weiter, wurde jedoch erneut geweckt, als die Türe sich öffnete. Mit verschlafenem Blick wandte sich der jüngste Weasley-Sohn um, wobei ihm die Decke etwas von den Hüften rutschte. Mit Mühe konnte er ein Gähnen unterdrücken, während er versuchte den Eindringling zu erkennen._

 

**Ron POV**

Es war bereits düsterer in meinem Zimmer und durch die Tür drang nun ziemlich viel Licht, was mich blinzeln ließ, da es mich blendete. Als ich wieder etwas erkennen konnte, sah ich Fred in meinem Zimmer, der gerade die Tür schloss.

Nachdem er sich umgedreht hatte, blieb sein Blick kurz an mir hängen und glitt über mich. Noch immer befand ich mich mehr in einem Traumland, also verstand ich nicht, was Freds Blick mir sagen wollte, oder konnte.

Mein Bruder wandte sich nun von der Tür ab und kam langsam, mit äußerst geschmeidigen Bewegungen auf mich zu. Noch immer blinzelte ich ihm verwundert entgegen.

Doch es kam schließlich doch Leben in mich, als seine Hände neben mir aufs Bett glitten und er mit einem Mal über meiner Hüfte saß.

Das alles war so schnell gegangen, dass ich es nicht wirklich hatte kommen sehen.

Ich konnte direkt in Freds blaue Augen sehen, seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren. Und ich wusste genau, dass mir blankes Entsetzten aufs Gesicht geschrieben stand. Aber ich war nun mal ein schreckhafter Mensch und das wusste mein Bruder genau.

"Na, Ron" hauchte er in mein Ohr.

Gott, er war mir viel zu nahe. Was wollte er den tun? Es hatte ja beinahe den Anschein, als wolle er mich verführen. Was natürlich völliger Blödsinn war, denn so etwas würde Fred nie tun. Oder?

Die Stimme in meinem Kopf meinte nämlich, etwas anderes behaupten zu müssen, dass ich es ja sowieso eigentlich besser wusste und Fred mit George gerne mal ein bisschen was unanständiges machte. Natürlich musste ich dem Stimmchen in dieser Beziehung Recht geben. Das wusste ich wirklich, ohne Zweifel.

Noch immer lag ich in meine Kissen gepresst, über mir Fred, der mich lasziv anlächelte, als erneut meine Zimmertür aufging und nun George den Raum betrat. Während ich den zweiten Zwilling entsetzt betrachtete, beugte Fred sich anscheinend zu mir herunter und als ich mich wieder zu ihm herumdrehte, spürte ich seine Lippen auf meinen.

 

_Als George das Zimmer betrat, sah er als erstes das geschockte Gesicht von Ron. Doch auch wenn Fred ihm den Kopf nicht zugedreht hatte, so konnte er das gemeine Lächeln doch erkennen, dass sich auf dessen Gesicht gebildet hatte. Nur mit Mühe konnte er ein Lachen unterdrücken, als der Ausdruck in den Augen seines jüngsten Bruders noch entsetzter wurde. Langsam bewegte sich George nun auf das Bett zu._

 

**George POV**

Ich war äußerst amüsiert über Rons Schock. Er war ihm wirklich aufs Gesicht geschrieben. Als Fred ihn dann auch noch küsste, wusste ich erst nicht, ob Ron ihn von sich stoßen würde, oder einfach liegen blieb. Doch unser Kleiner entschied sich für letztere Möglichkeit. Beinahe schon genießend schloss er die Augen.

Das ließ mich aus meiner Starre aufwachen. Schnell überbrückte ich den letzten Abstand zum Bett. Sanft beugte ich mich hinab, hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf Freds Nacken. Da Rons Hände unschön neben dem Kissen lagen, fuhr ich seine Arme nach oben und verschränkte unsere Finger ineinander.

Mein Zwilling machte etwas Platz in dem kleinen Bett, sodass ich auch etwas von Ron haben konnte. Liebevoll schmiegten sich meine Lippen an Rons Hals und ich ließ ihn meine Zunge spüren. Das entlockte unserem Kleinen doch glatt ein verhaltenes Stöhnen, dass jedoch durch Freds Lippen gestoppt wurde. Ron sträubte sich keine Sekunde gegen das, was wir mit ihm taten, was mich doch ziemlich wunderte.

Das war der Grund, warum ich von ihm abließ und zu Fred aufsah. Auch er hatte von Rons Lippen abgelassen, jedoch nur, um etwas von dessen Lippen entfernt hängen zu bleiben. Der feuchte Glanz auf Freds Lippen machte mich neidisch auf Ron, der sie eben hatte schmecken dürfen. Ich wollte Rons Mund nun mit meinem versiegeln, doch noch ehe ich sie berühren konnte, spürte ich eine Hand an meiner Wange und kurz danach Freds Lippen auf meinen.

 

_Ron lag noch immer wie erstarrt auf seinem Bett. Nachdem Fred von ihm abgelassen hatte, hatte er den Mut aufgebracht, seine Augen zu öffnen und konnte gerade noch beobachten, wie sich die Zwillinge leidenschaftlich küssten. Noch immer lagen Georges Hände auf seinen und pinnten ihn in die Kissen. Freds Arm ruhte nun auf seiner Brust, seine Finger über die Schulter des Jüngeren gleiten lassend._

 

**Ron POV**

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete war das Erste was ich sah, wie Fred seine Hand an die Wange von George legte und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. Während ich sie so beobachtete, lief mir ein Schauer der Erregung über den Rücken.

Ich wusste nicht, welche Hand mir mehr Aufmerksamkeit abverlangte. Die von George taten mir zwar nicht weh, dennoch als zärtlich hätte ich sie auch nicht gerade bezeichnet. Im Vergleich dazu war Freds zauberhaft sanft zu mir, wie ich es niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Und ich lag hier in meinem Bett, zwischen den Twins und kaum in der Lage etwas zu tun.

Doch nun sträubte ich mich zumindest gegen Georges Umklammerung, damit ich wenigstens eine Hand frei hatte. Ohne größeren Widerstand gab er meine Rechte auch frei. Ich musste sie etwas bewegen, um wieder Gefühl darin zu bekommen. Als ich meinen Blick wieder hob, konnte ich nicht anders und verdrehte die Augen.

George hatte seinen Mund ein Stück weit geöffnet und züngelte fröhlich mit seinem Zwillingsbruder. Wenn sie ihren Spaß haben wollten, konnten sie sich bitte in ihr Zimmer verziehen und nicht hier über mir rummachen.

„Jungs bitte“ stöhnte ich genervt. „Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!“

Nun versuchte ich auch meine zweite Hand frei zu bekommen und Fred abzuschütteln, was mir natürlich deren Aufmerksamkeit wieder einbrachte. George knurrte unwillig, was ich jedoch nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue quittierte.

Was wollten sie von mir? Das ich ihnen beim Sex zusah?

Das konnten sie ja mal so schnell vergessen, wie es ihnen eingefallen war. Erst mich mit ihren kindischen Spielchen locken und dann nicht weitermachen, dass hatte ich vielleicht gern.

Ich setzte mich ein Stück auf, leckte leicht über Freds Lippen, während ich George am Kragen seines Hemdes wieder zu mir zog. Er nahm es wohl als Einladung wahr und drängte mich in den nächsten Kuss. Da George nicht viel von Zurückhaltung hielt, wie mir schien, ließ ich mich ein Stück zurücksinken.

 

_Der jünger Zwilling stand auf, währen George Ron nun leidenschaftlich küsste. Schnell huschte er zur Tür, um sie abzuschließen._

_Anschließend lehnte er sich einen Moment dagegen, um den Anblick auf dem Bett vor sich zu genießen. Sein Zwillingsbruder strich gerade über Rons Arme, der noch immer ergeben unter ihm lag. Langsamer bewegte er sich wieder zurück zum Bett und kniete sich hinter George._

 

**Fred POV**

Innerlich grinste ich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. George war schon immer der Dominante von uns gewesen, so war auch er der aktive Part in unserer Beziehung, doch er schien zu vergessen, dass es nicht ich war, der jetzt unter ihm lag, sondern Ron.

Ich ließ meine Hände nun über Georges Seiten gleiten, schob sie sanft unter sein Shirt, nur um es damit nach oben zu schieben. Kurz ließ er auch von Ron ab, um mir einen Blick über die Schulter zuzuwerfen. Ich schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln, ehe ich den Pulli über seinen Kopf zog. Ron beobachtete uns dabei aufmerksam, da sich George wieder hatte aufsetzen müssen.

Ich hielt Ron nun die Hand hin. Im ersten Moment betrachtete er diese äußerst skeptisch, doch dann nahm er sie an. Vorsichtig brachte ich Ron nun zwischen George und mich. Unsicher saß er nun vor mir, den Rücken zu meinem Zwilling gedreht.

Wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte wohl keiner von uns Beiden damit gerechnet, dass wir Ron soweit bringen konnten. Ich warf George nun einen Blick zu, der ihm sagen sollte, dass er sanft zu Ron sein sollte. Die blauen Augen des Jüngsten waren auf mich geheftet und da ich noch immer seine Hand hielt, legte ich sie nun an den Saum meines Shirts und blickte grinsend zu ihm.

„Los Ron, zieh mich aus!“ forderte ich sanft von ihm.

Im ersten Moment schien er noch unschlüssig zu sein, doch dann nahm er seine zweite Hand hinzu, um mich auszuziehen. Georges Hände legten sich wieder um Rons Hüften, bewegten sich dort sanft auf und ab, während er federleichte Küsse auf Rons Rücken verteilte. Als mein Oberteil schließlich auf dem Boden landete, beugte ich mich zu Ron vor, nahm seine Lippen wieder in Beschlag, seine Hände in meine und führte sie hoch zu meinem Nacken. Liebevoll legte ich sie dort ab und glitt an Rons Armen zurück zu dessen Schultern. Mit meiner Zunge stupste ich leicht gegen die des Jüngeren, der sie auch öffnete und mir Einlass gewährte. Ich drängte nun weiter nach vorn, sodass sich Ron nach hinten sinken lassen musste, in Georges Arme, die ihn umfingen.

 

**Ron POV**

Ich konnte selbst noch nicht ganz glauben, was ich hier gerade tat. Ich ließ mich von meinen Brüdern verführen.

Allein das hätte schon ein abschreckender Gedanke sein sollen, doch irgendwie bewirkte es nur das Gegenteil. Ich wollte es und das machte mir echt mehr Angst als das, was alles noch passieren könnte oder würde.

Ich seufzte wohlig, als Fred mich so küsste und mich langsam in die Arme von George drängte. Erst jetzt, als ich zwischen ihren warmen Körpern gefangen war, spürte ich, wie kalt mir eigentlich war und somit schmiegte ich mich noch fester an George hinter mir. Das hatte natürlich auch zur Folge, dass Fred auch näher kam. Doch dieser löste nun den Kuss und ich grummelte deswegen leise.

Mein Bruder hingegen quittierte das mit einem leisen Lachen und legte mir die Finger an die Lippen, schüttelte den Kopf. Seine zweite Hand legte sich nun langsam an meine Wange und drehte mein Gesicht zu dem von George, der meine Lippen nun in Beschlag nahm.

Nein, einen Grund zu schmollen gab es bei den Zwillingen wirklich nicht, denn mehr Aufmerksamkeit würde ich wohl nie mehr kriegen. Obwohl, vermutlich schon, jetzt wo sie wussten, dass ich mitspielen würde.

Fred machte sich nun an meinem Hals zu schaffen. Er küsste dort meine Haut, ließ mich seine Zunge spüren. Während George auch noch mit seiner Zunge nun in meinen Mund drängte. Jetzt wusste ich wieder nicht, wer mir mehr Aufmerksamkeit abverlangte. Ich wusste auch nicht, welche der vier Hände zu wem gehörte, die nun versuchten meinen Körper zu erforschen, beziehungsweise es einfach taten.

Erst nach einer Weile bemerkte ich, dass ich meine eigenen Hände tief in die Laken verkrampft hatte, versuchte irgendwie Luft zu bekommen, ohne den Kuss mit George zu lösen. Zum ersten Mal merkte ich, wie unerfahren ich in solchen Dingen war.

Aber meine Brüder ließen es wirklich langsam angehen, sodass ich auch Zeit hatte, mich an all diese neuen Umstände und Gefühle zu gewöhnen.

 

_George löste nun seinen Arm, welchen er noch immer um die Mitte seines jüngsten Bruders geschlungen hatte und glitt damit seinen Unterarm hinab, seine Finger schließlich sanft um das Handgelenk legend. Anschließend hob er den Arm von Ron hoch und legte ihn um seinen eigenen Nacken. Freds Hände glitten bereits den Oberkörper Rons nach unten, um schließlich an dessen Shorts hängen zu bleiben. Der jüngere Zwilling löste sich nun und sah zu George auf._

 

**George POV**

Als mich Freds Blick traf, war ich mir sicher, dass ich wusste, was er wollte und ich war sogar soweit, dass ich ihm zustimmte. Ron war mittlerweile schon so erregt, dass niemandem mehr seine Latte entgangen war, die sich deutlich in seiner Hose abzeichnete. Also löste sich mein jüngere Zwilling nun gänzlich von Ron und auch ich machte seine grad platzierte Hand von meinem Nacken wieder locker, um sie auf die Matratze gleiten zu lassen.

„Ron“ hauchte ich zart in das Ohr unseres Jüngsten. „Richte dich etwas auf!“

In meiner Stimme lag zwar ein Befehlston und Ron sah auch erschrocken zu mir auf, doch ich meinte es eigentlich nicht so schroff, wie es geklungen hatte. Der Jüngste wandte seinen Blick wieder zu Fred, der nun auch bestätigend nickte und so brachte Ron sich kniend in eine aufrechte Position.

Zaghaft begann ich nun seinen Rücken entlang zu küssen und meine Lippen zwischen seinen Schulterblättern und seine Wirbelsäule entlang wandern zu lassen.

Als ich schließlich sein verhaltenes Stöhnen wahr nahm, konnte ich ein Grinsen nicht verhindern. Fred hatte wohl nun seine Shorts nach unten gezogen und das erregte Glied unseres jüngeren Bruders somit in die Freiheit entlassen.

Ich konnte von meiner Position aus beobachten, wir Fred nun über Rons flachen Bauch küsste, seine Zunge in den Bauchnabel eintauchen ließ, was dem Kleinen dann auch ein verhaltenes Stöhnen entlockte. Merlin, wie herrlich er dabei klang.

 

**Ron POV**

Ich konnte Freds Zunge überall auf mir spüren und auch die Lippen von George, die ständig über meinen Rücken glitten und somit ein unglaubliches Gefühl in mir auslösten. Ich fühlte mich gefangen zwischen den Zwillingen, die mich so sehr verwöhnten, wie noch nie jemand zuvor in meinem Leben.

Und mit einem Mal schnappte ich erstaunt nach Luft, als sich die warmen und feuchten Lippen von Fred um meinen Penis schlossen und begannen, ihn zu liebkosen. Zuerst ließ er seine Zunge sanft über meine Eichel gleiten, während seine Hand sich um meinen Schaft schloss.

Ich verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht bei seinem unglaublichen Talent, doch noch immer war George hinter mir, der mich in meiner aufrechten Position hielt. Ich spürte nun auch seine Lippen wieder an meinem Hals, wo er sanft saugte und mich so erneut zum Stöhnen brachte. Es machte schon beinahe den Anschein, als ob die Zwillinge Spaß daran gefunden hatten, mich zum schreien zu bringen.

Während der Ältere nun erneut meinen Mund eroberte, ließ Fred mein Glied völlig in seinem Mund verschwinden. Ich wusste nicht, was mich mehr in Anspruch nahm, die Zunge in meinem Mund, oder die weichen Lippen um meine Mitte. Schließlich nahm George mir die Entscheidung ab, indem er meinen armen Mund wieder freigab.

Eine seiner Hände legte sich nun an meinen Hintern und knetete liebevoll eine Pobacke, seine Lippen wanderten über meinen Hals, während er vorsichtig zwei Finger in meinen Mund gleiten ließ.

 

**Fred POV**

Es war ein betörender Anblick, wie George seine Finger langsam in Rons Mund gleiten ließ, sodass ich für einen kleinen Moment in meiner Tätigkeit innehielt. Das hauchzarte Seufzen, dass daraufhin Rons Kehle verließ, machte mich schmunzelnd.

Es war anscheinend sein erstes Mal mit einem Mann und dann auch gleich noch mit seinen Brüdern. Doch ich war mir sicher, wir würden ihm ein unvergessliches Erlebnis bereiten. Auch wenn ich dabei wohl meine arme Mutter im Hinterkopf behalten musste, derer wir erneut die Aussicht auf ein paar Enkelkinder nahmen. Doch sie hatte ja noch immer Ginny, die sich anscheinend prächtig mit Harry verstand. Das würde schon werden. Ich grinste innerlich.

Als ich nun noch immer nicht weitermachte, vernahm ich das flehende Quengeln von Ron. Denn seine Erektion hatte ich noch immer nicht der Freiheit zurückgegeben. Warum sollte ich auch, wenn es so ein berauschendes Gefühl war, die Dominanz über den Jüngeren auszuüben.

So fühlte sich also George die ganze Zeit, wenn wir es miteinander trieben?

Jetzt konnte ich verstehen, warum er den aktiven Part nicht abtreten wollte. Doch ich würde ihm diesen auch sicherlich nicht streitig machen. Es machte mir nichts aus, der devote Part von uns beiden zu sein.

So widmete ich mich wieder Rons Erregung, als George seine Finger wieder aus dessen Mund nahm. Sie schimmerten feucht im blassen Kerzenlicht. Ob Ron schon dafür bereit war? Aber das würde sich zeigen.

Als George Ron nun sanft nach vorne beugte, musste ich wieder von seinem Penis ablassen, sonst hätte es wahrlich ungemütlich werden können.

 

**Ron POV**

Fred machte wirklich mit seiner Arbeit weiter, als ich dermaßen quengelte. Und auch George entzog seine Finger meinem Mund und schob mich sanft nach vorn. Ich wimmerte leise, als Fred nun gänzlich aufhörte, doch entschädigte mich dieser sofort, als er meine Lippen wieder in Anspruch nahm. Auch nahm er meine Hände, die noch immer etwas untätig neben meinem Körper lagen und führte sie zum Bund seiner Hose.

Zögernd öffnete ich nun als erstes den Gürtel, ehe ich Knopf und Reißverschluss in Angriff nahm. Meine Hände zitterten so stark, dass ich es kaum schaffte, dennoch ließ ich mich nicht von meinem Vorhaben abbringen.

Und während George nun wieder meine Wirbelsäule nach unten küsste, schaffte ich es, die Hose zu öffnen. Gerade als Fred wieder meine Hände in Beschlag nahm, um sie vermutlich in seine Shorts gleiten zu lassen, schnappte ich nach Luft.

Ich spürte eine feuchte Zunge an meinem Hintern, die sich nun den Weg zwischen die Pobacken bahnte und dort sanft meinen Eingang umspielte. Ich konnte meinen Atem nicht mehr kontrollieren und merkte, wie sich Fred nun langsam nackt unter mich schob. Was zum Teufel sollte das werden?

Wollte er etwa, dass ich ihn fickte? Und vor allem, wo hatte er seine Klamotten so schnell gelassen?

Ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben Sex gehabt, also hatte ich auch keine Ahnung, wie das funktionieren sollte. Doch schon wurde ich wieder abgelenkt, als sich etwas unangenehm in mich schob. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen keuchte ich auf. Das tat ziemlich übel weh. Und wenn George vorhatte mit mehr in mich zu drängen, als mit seinem Finger, dann hatte er sich wohl oder übel getäuscht. Ich war nicht der Ersatz für eine Gummipuppe oder gar Fred, der sich gerade so göttlich unter mir räkelte.

 

**George POV**

Ich gab mir wirklich Mühe, sanft zu sein, als ich mit meinem Finger in Ron eindrang, dennoch verspannte er sich gleich noch mehr, als ich vorsichtig in ihn drückte. Ich sah, wie Fred seine Hand an die Wange des Kleinen legte und ihm sanfte Liebkosungen ins Ohr flüsterte, sodass er sich entspannte.

Und irgendwie schafften seine Worte es auch, Ron abzulenken. Doch bei einem genaueren Blick, konnte ich feststellen, dass sich seine Hand wieder um das steife Glied des Jüngeren gelegt hatte und es nun voller Leidenschaft massierte.

Während ich meinen Fingern nun langsam in Ron bewegte, begann ich meine Hose und meine Shorts auszuziehen. Doch ehe ich meine Klamotten auf den Boden warf, zum Rest von uns dreien, da kramte ich noch ein paar Kondome und Gleitgel aus der Tasche. Auch wenn wir Geschwister waren, wir mussten doch auch auf unsere Sicherheit achten.

Fred und ich waren zwar eigentlich zusammen, dennoch unterhielten wir uns ab und an auch andere Liebschaften. Und in manchen Momenten waren sogar wir beide unachtsam und hatten ungeschützten Verkehr. Doch bis jetzt war zum Glück noch nichts passiert und das sollte sich auch nicht ändern.

Während sich Ron nun mehr und mehr entspannte, begann ich langsam einen zweiten Finger einzuführen, was unweigerlich zur Folge hatte, dann sich der Jüngere augenblicklich wieder verspannte.

Ich versuchte mich nun an das erste Mal mit Fred zu erinnern, wo auch ich der aktive Part gewesen war. Denn für meinen Zwilling hatte es sicherlich genauso schmerzlich gewesen sein musste. Nun begann ich langsam über den Rücken von Ron zu küssen, ließ ihn meine Zunge spüren, während ich nun mit dem zweiten Finger in ihn eindrang.

Als ich endlich ganz über Ron war, konnte ich auch wieder Freds Gesicht erblicken. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und als ich dem Lauf seiner Arme folgte, musste ich feststellen, dass er es nicht Ron besorgte, sondern auch sich selbst. Bei Merlin, ich schwöre, dass das er heißeste Anblick war, den ich bis dahin gesehen.

 

**Ron POV**

Als sich George ganz über mich geschoben hatte, spürte ich den dritten Finger in mich gleiten. Es fiel mir mittlerweile leichter, mich bei solchen Dingen auf meine Atmung zu konzentrieren und somit den Schmerz erträglicher werden zu lassen.

Außerdem lag unter mir noch immer Fred, der seine Hände nun über unser beider erregten Glieder gleiten ließ. Doch nun löste er auch diese und schlang seine Beine um meine Hüfte. Ich konnte ein erregtes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als sich unsere Erektionen berührten. Auch Fred keuchte auf. Er hatte sich anscheinend etwas besser unter Kontrolle als ich selbst.

Freds Hand legte sich nun an meine Wange und er zog mich wieder zu sich, um mich leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Ich vernahm ein leises Rascheln neben meinem Ohr, das reißen von Plastik. Wenige Augenblicke später spürte ich, wie jemand ein Kondom über meinem Penis abrollte. Doch ich konnte nicht sagen, wer es war, hörte jedoch noch einmal die gleichen Geräusche und das öffnen einer kleinen Tube.

Während mich Fred noch immer in diesem berauschenden Kuss gefangen hielt, legten sich erneut ein paar Hände um mein Glied und streichelten, was beinahe den Anschein hatte, als ob etwas darauf verteilt werden würde. Dann waren sie auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Mein älterer Bruder spreizte nun seine Beine und dieses Mal konnte ich eindeutig die Hand ausmachen, die sich nun um mein Glied legte. Es war die von Fred. Ich hörte ihn flüstern, ich solle keine Angst haben und nur wenige Sekunden später spürte ich eine unglaublich heiße Enge um mich.

Nach Luft schnappend öffnete ich die Augen und sah in das gleiche Blau, wie die meinen. Auf Freds Gesicht lag ein völlig entspannter Gesichtsausdruck, während er sich immer mehr an mich presste, mich immer tiefer in sich aufnahm.

Und dann spürte ich auch George hinter mir, der nun langsam in mich eindrang. Ich hielt die Luft an, verspannte mich unweigerlich, denn es tat ziemlich weh. Egal wie viele Finger er vorhin benutzt hatte, sie wurden der Größe seines Penises nicht im geringsten gerecht. Das war ja nicht einmal ein Ansatz von dem gewesen, was sich jetzt in mich schob.

 

**Fred POV**

Ich hatte Ron bereits ziemlich tief in mich aufgenommen und lag nun schwer atmend unter meinen beiden Brüdern. Jedoch als sich George nun in Ron drängte, konnte unser Jüngster nicht dagegen halten und schob sich auch noch tiefer in mich. Was ich sofort mit einem lauten Stöhnen quittierte.

Denn ob Ron sich dessen bewusst war oder nicht, er hatte sofort meinen empfindlichsten Punkt getroffen.

Die Größe unseres Kleinen war sicherlich nicht mit der von George zu vergleichen, denn dessen Glied war schon immens groß, doch war auch Ron ziemlich gut bestückt. Er kniete nun mit rotem Gesicht über mir, seine Hände neben meinem Kopf gestützt und jedes Mal, wenn George in ihn stieß, tat Ron das automatisch auch bei mir.

Meine Finger krallten sich langsam in das weiße Laken unter mir, ich hob unweigerlich meine Hüfte nach oben, um ihn noch tiefer in mich aufzunehmen, dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl wiederholen zu können, welches er mir bereits beschert hatte.

Es war noch besser, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, aber wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, hatte ich mir das eigentlich nicht ausgemalt gehabt. Dass wir Ron ein bisschen ärgerten, ein bisschen aufgeilten und ihm vielleicht zu einem Höhepunkt verhalfen, aber dass wir es wirklich miteinander trieben hätte ich mir nicht denken lassen.

Aber allein das Gefühl zu wissen, dass wir Rons erste Männer waren, vielleicht sogar diejenigen, mit denen er überhaupt das erste Mal Sex hatte, berauschte mich irgendwie.

Es schien auch so, dass unser Kleiner im Moment nicht recht wusste, wohin mit sich. Er drängte sich George entgegen, der nun langsam härter in ihn stieß, presste seine Hüften jedoch auch gegen mich, sodass ich ihn wieder tief in mir spüren konnte. Gut, dass ich und mein Zwilling einen ähnlichen Rhythmus hatten, sodass wir Ron langsam in diesen zwingen konnten. Er war uns im Grunde schutzlos ausgeliefert und es machte wirklich den Eindruck, als würde er es wirklich absolut genießen. Und ich konnte es ihm im Moment einfach nicht verdenken, wir waren einfach grandios.

 

**Ron POV**

Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, dass mir meine Brüder gerade bescherten. Die heiße Enge Freds um meinen Penis herum, das harte steife Glied von George in mir. Ich wusste gar nicht, wohin ich mich als erstes wenden sollte.

Und allein das Stöhnen von George an meinem Ohr, war unglaublich erregend, sodass ich mich doch dazu entschied, Fred nun den etwas größeren Anteil meiner Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen. Ich beugte mich wieder zu ihm hinab, drängte mit meiner Zunge nun in seinen Mund. Eine Hand löste ich von der Matratze und ließ sie zwischen unseren Körpern zu seiner Mitte wandern und umschloss das erigierte Glied, um es sanft zu massieren.

Ich ließ meine Finger daran entlang streichen, ehe ich es fester umschloss und ohne Gnade pumpte, den Druck mal verstärkend, mal verringernd.

Auch wenn ich noch eine Jungfrau war, ich wusste dennoch, was einem Mann gefiel, da ich nicht gänzlich unbefleckt war.

Als George nun erneut in mich stieß berührte er tief in mir einen Punkt, der mich Sterne sehen ließ und ich schrie heiser auf, was zum Glück durch die Lippen von Fred gedämpft wurde, und auch dieser stöhnte ungehalten auf, als ich so hart in ihn stieß. Ich war wie ein Punchingball zwischen den Beiden, die ihre sexuellen Fantasien gerade mit mir auszuleben schienen. Doch störte es mich irgendwie nicht im Geringsten, denn es machte Spaß.

 

**George POV**

Unsere Körper ergänzten sich perfekt. Fred und ich gaben Ron den Takt vor und er passte sich uns ohne zu murren an. Das war der erste Dreier, denn wir ohne jegliche Diskussion machten. Keiner unserer bisherigen Partner für diese Art von Spielchen war so kooperativ gewesen, wie unser kleiner Bruder.

Und wie ich seinem Stöhnen und winden entnehmen konnte, war er auch hin und weg. Das ließ mich leicht schmunzeln.

Ich legte meine Hände noch etwas fester um seine Hüfte, um besser in ihn stoßen zu können. Ich konnte fühlen, wie sich die beiden Körper unter mir wanden und nach einem Höhepunkt schrien, doch irgendwie war ich noch nicht gewillt ihnen das zu geben, wonach sie verlangten.

Aus diesem Grund zügelte ich auch mein Tempo und ging es ein bisschen gemächlicher an.

Ron stöhnte erneut ungehalten, während Fred das langsamere Tempo mit einem lauten Murren quittierte. Natürlich war er dagegen. So wie ich meinen Bruder kannte, hatte er sich völlig gehen lassen und stand kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt. Doch diesen Gefallen, diese Erlösung wollte ich allen voran Fred nicht gönnen. Ihn auf diese Art und Weise zu quälen machte einfach zu viel Spaß.

 

**Ron POV**

Als George langsamer, ja beinahe liebevoller in seinen Stößen und seinem Tempo wurde, konnte auch ich mich etwas entspannen. Ich löste meinen Kuss mit Fred, nur um meine Lippen über sein Kinn wandern zu lassen, seinen Hals zu erforschen.

Doch der jüngere Zwilling wollte sich nicht zügeln lassen und bewegte sich mit mir der gleichen Leidenschaft entgegen, die er schon zuvor an den Tag gelegt hatte. Und irgendwie konnte ich ihm gar nicht böse sein. Ich sehnte mich auch nach der Erlösung, der süßen Schwere, die mich immer nach einem Höhepunkt überfiel.

So begann ich auch wieder härter in Fred zu drängen und zwang George somit auch wieder in einen schneller Rhythmus. Meine Hand um das Glied des einen Zwillings war unerbittlich und selbst, als sich dieser bereits unter leisen Schreien und Stöhnen unter mir wand ließ ich nicht nach.

Ich spürte, wie er sich mit einem Mal um mich verengte, versuchte, den nahenden Orgasmus abzuwenden, doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht.

Mit einem lauten Aufschrei ergoss sich Fred über meine Hand. Doch auch ich konnte nicht mehr lange an mich halten, denn George berührte nun wirklich immer wieder den tiefsten Punkt in mir und verschaffte mir leidenschaftliche Gefühle.

Nach einem weiteren harten Stoß, kam auch ich in Fred und auch George über mir stöhnte ungehalten auf.

 

**Fred POV**

Ich spürte, wie Ron in mir kam, auch wenn er einen Gummi trug. Erschöpft und nach Atem ringend lag ich nun unter meinen beiden Brüdern. Der Kleine war einfach auf mir zusammengesackt, ohne sich vorher aus mir zurückzuziehen.

Also richtete ich mich ein Stück auf und zog mich so von ihm zurück. Anschließend bettete ich ihn sanft auf die Matratze, ehe ich das gebrauchte Kondom entfernte. Auch George schmiss seines in den nahen Mülleimer, ehe er mich feurig küsste und sanft die Decke über Ron ausbreitete.

Ich legte mich wieder an das andere Ende des Bettes, bettete meinen Kopf nahe an dem von Ron, während George sich direkt neben Ron legte, sodass der Rücken des Kleinen zu George zeigte.

Meine Hand ließ ich durch das verschwitzte Haar des Jüngeren gleiten, während sich die Hand meines Zwillings sanft um dessen Hüfte schlang. Auch ich ergatterte nun ein Stück der Decke und hüllte zumindest meine Mitte damit ein.

Ron wirkte unglaublich müde, aber das war ihm auch nicht zu verdenken.

Dennoch nuschelte er etwas unverständliches vor sich hin.

„Was?“ fragte ich neugierig nach.

„Wehe ihr fallt nochmal so über mich her!“ herrschte er mich und George an.

Aber er blieb liegen und es klang auch kein Vorwurf in seiner Stimme mit.

„Das nächste Mal fragt mich einfach ja?“

Ich konnte nicht anders und musste lachen. Ja, das nächste Mal, so war ich mir sicher, würden wir sicherlich um Rons Einverständnis bitten. Dieser schloss nun auch seine Augen und war wenige Sekunden später eingeschlafen.

Ich wandte den Blick zu George, der ihn grinsend erwiderte.

Ja, wir würden das sicherlich noch einmal wiederholen. Die Hand des Älteren legte sich nun auf meine Freie und seinen Kopf bettete er auf meine Hüfte. So schliefen wir das erste Mal seit Jahren zusammen bei Ron.


End file.
